Sam's Outburst: One-Shot
by crazyreader11
Summary: What happens when Sam confesses her feelings in the hallways of Casper High without knowing that Danny's listening? I will tell you: it was thanks to Tucker. Slightly humorist, but not enough to be a genre(:


**Okie, I know what you're thinking: Why are you doing a One-Shot when you have Danny's Moods to update? Well, I'm going to update that after I post this. It just kind of attacked my thoughts last night when I was reading another romance story, so like any good writer, I didn't ignore it in favor of writing it down. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom! On with the Story!**

It started as any normal day would start. The sun rose in the sky, the clock ticked and tocked, and students at the local high school slammed lockers and talked with their friends. Many of the conversations were the same old same old; most complained about homework, some about teachers, others about what to do after school. This was all normal for most of the teens, but for two of them, their normal conversation was slightly different.

Although the girl didn't really know this, EVERYONE else did: Sam Manson and Danny Fenton were completely in love with each other. And just like every other day, Tucker was teasing her.

Tucker Foley: self-proclaimed Techno-geek. African American, 15, meat lover. He is the comedy relief in their infamous trio and he's known both Sam and Danny for most of his life. He and Danny were basically brothers, and he thought of Sam as a sister of some sorts. He was constantly trying to show Sam that Danny felt the same way for her as she did for him. He was the one that started the nickname 'lovebirds' for the non-couple. Just like always, he started the day trying to convince Sam to say that she did love Danny out loud.

"C'mon Sam, just say it! It'll make you feel better..." Tucker said for perhaps the hundredth time that morning. Tucker and Sam were at their lockers waiting for Danny. These two were always earlier than Danny and Tucker never missed a time to tease Sam more openly than he does with Danny around.

Sam slammed her locker shut and glared at Tucker as she put her notebooks in her purple spider bag. "Knock it off Tuck!" she exclaimed. She crossed her arms and glared at him but would he take the hint? Yes. Would he ignore said hint? Definitely.

"Just say it Sam! What's the worse that could happen? Everyone else but Danny knows. Even the teachers!" Tucker cried. He didn't want to get kicked in his shin by Sam's combat boots, but he wasn't going down without a fight. She almost broke last week, but right as she was about to speak Danny had walked up behind her and announced his presence. Hence, she slammed her mouth shut and that was the end of that.

Sam tapped her foot and re-crossed her arms. Both she and Tucker knew she was now in a debate against herself. He wouldn't shut up unless she said it out loud, but was she really willing to fully admit to herself that she'd fallen in love with her best friend? And, who knows how long Danny would take to get to them? Ya, last week she'd almost spilled it right as Danny had walked around the corner, but maybe that would have been a good thing. Besides, he's certainly clueless, so she could probably get around it if anything like that were to happen again.

Then again, was he really that clueless? Sam didn't want to think too hard about this, but she could have sworn that Danny had flirted back with her a few days ago. Ever since the month started it seems he found more and more ways to brush against her, hold her hand/arm, hug her, or just plainly touch her (not in a weird/gross way). But that couldn't be! They were best friends and Danny had a crush on Paulina and she wasn't even that pretty. Besides, he deserved better than her, so why on Earth would he choose to fall for a freaky Goth girl? She told herself he wouldn't and she was just imagining things.

"C'mon Sam! It can't be that har-" Tucker stared to whine again but then stopped when two things happened. One, Danny had just walked around the corner behind Sam. He was about to say something, probably greet them, but then the second thing happened, which had caused both boys to freeze. Actually it made the entire hallway freeze.

"Fine Tucker!" Sam yelled as she frantically waved her arms in the air before using hand gestures to continue her rant. "I'll admit! I, Sam Manson, am in love with my best friend, Danny Fenton. I didn't want to say it out loud 'cause I don't want to get my heart broken! Ever think of that? There's no way Danny would love me back. I'm not pretty or shallow like Paulina, he's constantly drooling over other girls, you and him never notice anything about me unless I make myself known, and the only time he does notice me is when I talk to other guys besides you two! Do you know how hard it is to watch him wish he could date every other girl in school besides me? Do you know how hard it is to listen to him while he constantly talks about other girls? Do you know how hard it is to drop little hints and watch them get ignored? Well, I do! Stop pestering me about it! I said it! I love Danny! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be leaving for class if I don't want to get another detention." And with that, Sam walked away, never once turning around to see that Danny had been listening, along with all the other students and teachers in the hallway. She took Tucker's gaping mouth as a sign that he got her point and smirked as she rounded another corner and walked into her English classroom.

Nobody said anything. Danny's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and everyone else's eyebrows were as high the ceiling. Even the teacher's mugs were paused halfway in the air between their lips. It wasn't until the warning bell sliced through the air that Danny found his voice and smirked while he called, "No one say anything. I've got a plan." And with that he walked towards the English room.

After he was gone, Tucker found his voice and hollered, "That's right! I'll be collecting my winnings on all those bets starting after this period!" He smiled and then, along with everyone else, hurried to get to class. It was kind of pointless though. No one, not even the teachers, would be able to focus on the lesson plans. Everyone wanted to know what exactly Danny had planned for Sam. Besides, those who didn't know were eager to be filled in on the details, and those who had witnessed the scene were eager to share. Yes, gossip plus high school plus love plus secrets equals one full day for students/teens/teachers.

"Hey Sam," Danny said as casually as he possibly he could. He didn't want to tip her off about him knowing, but it was hard considering he felt so happy that he believed he could fly (even though he could already do that as Danny Phantom).

Yes, Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, Amity Park's number one ghost superhero. He was the ghost boy that all the fangirls drooled over. He was the ghost that his parents wished they could rip apart molecule by molecule. He was the halfa that protected people he loved and hated from his ghostly enemies. Not that anyone knew though. Only Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew. Jazz is his older sister and she found out on her own. Sam and Tucker had been there when he'd half died.

But the happy part? Ya, he was extremely happy that his crush loved him back. He'd only just accepted that he felt more for the Goth girl than 'just friends' even though he'd realized it a while ago. It was true what Sam had said earlier: he was extremely jealous when other guys talked to Sam. He never liked it when she laughed at their jokes or smiled at them or accepted compliments. _He_ wanted to be the one that made her laugh. _He_ wanted to be the one that made her smile. Him and only him. He even found himself to be jealous when Tucker made her laugh or smile, and that was just insane since he knew that Tucker and Sam dating would **never** happen in a million years and then some.

It was also true that she did give him little hints. He'd only just started catching on at the beginning of the month though, and even then he wasn't completely sure he was seeing and hearing them just because he wanted to or not. It was hard enough dreaming about her and not staring at her and pretending to like other girls just so he could think about his feelings for Sam without slipping up.

"Hey Danny. What took you so long?" Sam innocently asked. She was still on a bit of an adrenaline rush from her breakdown earlier, and Danny could faintly see a pink tint to her cheeks. People were starting to file in and it hadn't gone unnoticed to either of them that they were staring. At them. And pointing and whispering. But since Danny didn't want to ruin his surprise for her, he decided playing Clueless one last time wouldn't hurt, so he ignored everyone else.

"Just the Box Ghost. I don't know how he manages to get outta the Ghost Zone every five minutes, but he does," Danny said and much to his surprise, Sam giggled at him. He didn't know Sam was capable of giggling, but he did know that it was just as beautiful as her laugh, just cuter.

When Mr. Lancer finally got the class' attention, he assigned them a paper, due by the end of the week, and gave them free time. It was a bit of a shock but considering what had just happened not two minutes ago in the hallway, it was completely understandable. What was not understandable was why a few people in the class, including Lancer, were giving Tucker money. And Tucker was grinning. He told his best friends it was payment for tech services and even though the two had trouble believing him, they didn't have any proof he was lying. Besides, it was actually plausible and Tucker was a really bad liar, so it was more than likely the truth he was saying.

"So, do you guys want to come over tonight for a movie or something?" Sam asked as she mapped out her paper. Danny gave Tucker a You-Better-Not-Ruin-This-For-Me-Or-Your-Dead look before accepting her invite. Tucker, having seen the look, rolled his eyes and declined saying he had family stuff tonight. Sam shrugged her shoulders and told Danny he could come by around seven.

Danny didn't think he'd be this nervous. He already knew she felt the same way, so fear of rejection was illogical. If only someone would tell that to the butterflies currently doing flips in his stomach. He'd gotten to Sam's ten minutes ago and now they were sitting on the couch in front of her movie screen in her basement. They were munching on popcorn and happily enjoying the movie, laughing every once in a while at something a character would say, but for the most part, Danny wasn't paying attention to the movie. He was focusing his thoughts on his plan.

His plan: show Sam the video someone shot of her rant earlier before confessing his love for her. Simple really. He was going to say he found something online that made him really happy and he wanted to show her. He was readying himself to be brave enough to put his arm across her shoulders so she wouldn't be able to run away before he got to talk to her, even though she'd probably freeze. He was also praying that her parents wouldn't come home and interrupt. They didn't necessarily like him, and even though Sam had said they'd just left for a week-long business trip, he didn't have the best luck. Tucker had convinced him earlier that he and Jazz would get his parents to help if a ghost attacked, but that didn't mean a ghost wouldn't come to him. He was also trying to hold back his excitement. Tonight he was going to kiss Sam. Not a fake-out-make-out but a real, passionate kiss. He wanted to taste her and show her how much he cared for her. He'd been constantly berating himself for staring at her lips during the movie.

And just like that, Sam snapped her fingers in front of his face and he was brought out of his thoughts. He must have been so deep in thought that he hadn't realized the movie had finished and he was staring a blue screen. He felt his face start to burn, no doubt from his blushing, as Sam looked at him in concern and confusion and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing!" he answered, a little too quickly. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and began to get up when Danny remembered what he was there to do. He reached for her arm and she froze. "I have to show you something."

"What is it?" Sam asked, trying to hold back the blush that was trying to shine through as she tried not to look at Danny's hand, which was gently holding her arm and keeping her seated in her place.

"It's a video I found earlier. I couldn't concentrate on homework so I surfed the web and I came across it. It made me extremely happy and I want to show you. I think you'll like it," Danny said. True, he was technically lying about just 'happening upon' the video, but she'd see him in it behind her and then the gears in her head would start to spin and she'd know that this was a good thing, hopefully. His words that would come afterwards would simply confirm it.

Danny got up and opened a web browser on her laptop. "Close your eyes. It's a surprise," he said. As soon as he checked to make sure her eyes were closed, he plugged the laptop into the move projector and made it full screen. Luckily there was an ad playing that would give him 15 seconds to get back to his seat. "O.k. you can open your eyes. This is just an ad." And with that he plumped back in his seat, closer to Sam this time, and reached his arm across her shoulders to pull her slightly closer. He heard her catch her breath when he did and he could practically see her eyes widen in surprise. He just smirked at her and then turned his focus back to the screen. Slowly Sam turned her gaze back to the screen too and as soon as the ad ended, he felt her body tense as she froze from the sight. Danny made sure the volume was up high so as not to miss a single word.

On the screen, Sam was glaring at Tucker with flailing arms. Danny had just walked up behind her and was already frozen. The hallway was silent and Tucker's jaw was about to drop wide open as Sam yelled on screen, "I'll admit! I, Sam Manson, am in love with my best friend, Danny Fenton. I didn't want to say it out loud 'cause I don't want to get my heart broken! Ever think of that? There's no way Danny would love me back. I'm not pretty or shallow like Paulina, he's constantly drooling over other girls, you and him never notice anything about me unless I make myself known, and the only time he does notice me is when I talk to other guys besides you two! Do you know how hard it is to watch him wish he could date every other girl in school besides me? Do you know how hard it is to listen to him while he constantly talks about other girls? Do you know how hard it is to drop little hints and watch them get ignored? Well, I do! Stop pestering me about it! I said it! I love Danny! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be leaving for class if I don't want to get another detention." The Sam on screen smirked and walked away. The camera zoomed in on Danny, who was still in shock. Danny paused it a few seconds later, after he smiled and before he spoke, and turned to Sam.

"Sam, I'm glad you're not shallow like Paulina, and you're much prettier than her. You're beautiful in you're own special way and I haven't liked Paulina in a long time. You were right, like always. I was Clueless. I've only been after every other girl to try and distract myself from the feelings that I had for you. You're my best friend and I didn't want to ruin our friendship with these feelings that I didn't even fully understand. Besides, I never really liked anyone else after the whole Valerie thing because that's when I started thinking about you and how I wanted there to be an 'us' in a more intimate way. I get extremely jealous when other guys talk to you because I'm a bit selfish. I want you to focus on me. I want to be the one that makes you happy, not these other guys that don't deserve you. I'm not sure even I deserve you, but I'm willing to try to prove to you that I am. I know we haven't actually dated or anything, but I know you'll understand when I say: Sam Manson, I am completely, hopelessly in love with you."

There. It was out. He'd said it. He'd finally confessed his feelings and after making sure this wasn't a dream, he looked at Sam expectantly. She didn't move. She hardly breathed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Her finger was pointed at the screen and her body continued to stay tense. Danny took this as his chance. She'd either totally hate him or it would work in his favor. And after hearing her rant a second time, he could no longer push away his teenage boy hormones. With a slight jerk of his arm he pulled Sam closer to him and his lips met hers. He closed his eyes and invited her tongue to dance with his. He licked her lips and her teeth, tasting as much as he could just in case this would be the last time he'd ever be able to kiss her, and just as he was about to pull away, she kissed him back.

Danny was so happy. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. Not even Tucker. Not even her parents. Not even a ghost. Danny moved his arms so they were around her waist and pulled her closer to him, so close that she was now wrapping her legs around his waist, snaking her arms around his neck, and sitting on his lap. The kiss was so intense and full of hunger and passion from both of them that fireworks could have been seen from around the world. And unbeknown to them, they were being seen by someone.

Tucker had snuck in to film Danny's confession for proof so he could continue to collect on his bets. Besides, this would be perfect to show at their probably wedding in the future. After a minute of kissing, he quietly stood up from his hunched position on the stairs and was about to make his move when Danny opened his eyes and spotted him.

It was a weird design. Instead of putting the stairs behind the couch and huge movie screen, the Manson's had put the screen next to the stairs. Which meant the couch was also facing the stairs. So, since Danny was still sitting towards the screen, he was also sitting towards the stairs.

Tucker's eyes widened in alarm, ready to scream and run, but then something impressive and surprising happened: Danny raised one of his hands and instead of shooting an Ecto-blast, he waved him away. He was telling Tucker to shoo, so Tucker gave him a smile and a thumbs up before quietly making his way out the door and back home. Danny put said hand in Sam's hair and held to her spot, if not moving her closer if that was even possible. There was no way he'd let Tucker ruin this for him. He was lucky he'd seen him and not Sam. Then both boys' nights would have gone badly. Tucker's because Sam would not doubt kill him for spying on her, and Danny's because he wasn't ready to break away from the kiss. He didn't think he'd ever be ready, but he most definitely wasn't ready to now.

For the next few hours the new couple made out, only pausing for air. It was when Danny's phone rang for the third time in a row that Sam broke off the kiss and told him to answer it. It was his dad. He let out an irritable sigh and mumbled something about interruptions before phasing out of Sam's hold to behind the couch to talk to his dad. While he was talking and pacing, Sam closed her eyes and thought about what had just happened. At first she thought about how embarrassing it was that Danny was watching her rant from earlier. Then she thought about how scared she was that he might reject her. She then wondered why he hadn't said anything, considering he'd been standing behind her the whole time, before wondering about why she didn't notice he'd been there. Slowly her thoughts blurred together and with the hushed tones Danny was using to talk to his dad, Sam slipped into dream land. She leaned her head against the back of her couch and allowed herself to fall unconscious, tasting Danny in her own mouth. She fell asleep quickly and with a smile. As soon as she was out, her body went limp and she was lying on her couch, her legs stretched out and her arms under her head.

"I'll just ask to stay the night. We'll invite Tucker over and hang out," Danny quietly said to his dad. After a few more minutes of hushed arguing, his dad agreed and Danny put his phone on silent before slipping it in his pocket. So what if it was midnight? So what if he missed his curfew? This had been worth it. He snickered to himself as he thought about Tucker. No way would they be inviting him over. No, they wouldn't do anything more than kiss, but yes he did want to sleep with Sam. Not sleep with as in 'get busy' but sleep with as in hold her in his arms as they both sleep.

Too bad for him, that came faster than he would have liked. He frowned when he saw that Sam was already asleep on the couch, but it was quickly replaced by a smile as he grabbed a blanket, slid in behind her, and got comfy. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer as he used his other arm as a pillow. Now when they both woke up, they'd know for sure that it wasn't just a dream. For once, he'd wake up and she'd still be in his arms. For once, he'd wake up and he would say her name not because he wished he was still asleep but because he'd have to wake her up. And not for once, he'd be thankful that it was the week-end, but this time for a whole other reason.

**This made me smile, and I'm the one that wrote it! (: I hope you enjoyed and I will get to updating! Peace Phans! Love, crazyreader11**


End file.
